Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an injection-moulded dispensing cap comprising a dispensing nozzle equipped with a removable stopper. This cap is intended to be fitted to a container containing the liquid product. The invention also relates to a method for the simultaneous manufacture of the cap and of the stopper, by dual injection of two different materials. More specifically, this method makes it possible, in a single mould, to obtain the cap comprising the stopper fitted onto the nozzle.
The cap of the invention is intended, in particular, to be fitted to a container such as a bottle with a neck, with fairly compressible walls containing, for example, a shampoo, a care cream, a liquid foundation, a hair lotion, or in particular any other cosmetic, pharmaceutical or personal hygiene product. These products are marketed in vast numbers and so the cost of their packaging needs to be as low as possible.